


A Thorough Examination

by STIKER123



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Creampie, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: After being apart for so long, Takemi wants to make sure her favorite patient is in good condition, or at least that's her excuse.
Relationships: Takemi Tae/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Thorough Examination

After being released from prison thanks to the aid of your friends and comrades, it was a nice feeling for things to return to normal. But it seems things were "returning to normal" very quickly as not even a few minutes after your fellow Phantom Thieves left from the reunion party, the message tone on your phone rang and so you looked to see who it was.

It was from Tae Takemi, the back alley doctor who had been supporting you and your friends for the year with her medicines which you used in the Metaverse. You had also aided her through the year by undergoing her clinical trials to test new medicines as well as exposing a lie which could have cost her medical licence if you hadn't stepped in. You helped learn the truth of a friend and after all that together, you were now in a special relationship. The message read the following:

"I may be wrong, but earlier I thought I saw you walking with Sakura-San, maybe I was wrong but just confirm it for me if you can"

You texted her back, saying it was you and immediately after sending the message, the bubbles signalling she was typing appeared and in a few seconds she had sent you a response with that typical "Takemi Charm", or in other words, sass that you've grown accustomed to.

"I help get him out of prison and my boyfriend doesn't even drop by to say hello when passing? I suppose I'll let you off seeing your friends were there but you need to come for a clinical trial this instant, I don't trust those prison doctors"

You smiled at the message as you stood outside the clinic, thinking how quickly she typed such a long message. She may have her sass but she definitely missed you while you were locked away, the least you could do was indulge her "clinical trial" as you entered the clinic and to see Tae sat behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, we're closing up..." She said with a pause as she looked up to see you. "Oh, never mind, I think I can fit you in but do me a favour and set the sign to closed for me will you?" She asked before making her way to the exam room and you shut the door, turning the sign to closed before heaving into the room as well.

You couldn't see Takemi for a moment as you entered the room but then heard the door shut and locked, warranting you to turn around to see your favourite doctor standing with her back to the door and a clipboard in hand.

"So, you got back today, huh?" She asked and you nodded, expressing thanks for her help in it and she chuckled. "Well, I couldn't just sit by and allow my Guinea pig to rot in a cell, plus you are my boyfriend so I do suppose I had to help especially for all your help" she said before telling you to take a seat. You nodded and moved to sit in the bed as Tae took a seat at the desk, acting professional for the moment.

She looked at her clipboard before you and asked how your time in prison went: "did you sustain any injuries? Were you a part of any conflict? What was the medical treatment there like?" She asked in a way that made it seem professional but it masked her real concern for you which visibly (albeit only slightly) lifted as you said everything was fine, that you had people on the inside looking out for you thanks to the Yakuza connections of your weapons dealer who made a personal favour to protect you for your help to him.

"Well, I still need to be certain, please remove your shirt for me" Tae requested and you obliged, lifting your shirt off to show the body that had been through a lot during your time as a Phantom Thief, definitely being useful for Takemi's trials.

Tae looked to you as you took off your shirt, eyeing your chest before standing up and approaching you, her hand pressed to your chest, feeling around as she examined you before she suddenly shoved you to lay down. "You knew I didn't call you here for a clinical trial, didn't you?" She asked and you nodded, saying how they ended when everything was sorted out for her and her medicines were complete.

A smirk turned on Tae's lips at that, mounting your lap as she slid her coat off before haphazardly flinging her clipboard over her shoulder to clatter in the corner, landing face up to show there was never anything on it.

"Still, I must examine you to make sure your time away hasn't decreased your physicality or stamina" she's said as she leaned down and kissed you, your hand lifting to her waist and sliding it down but Tae knocked it aside. "Be patient, I intend to be through tonight, we're going to take our time" she breathed before again joining your lips as she kept a hand against your chest.

You both leaned into the kiss, Tae tracing her fingernails over your chest, grazing your skin lightly as her second hand went up to your face as she broke away. She laughed softly as she commented that your kissing ability hasn't decreased; "haven't been practicing with other physicians have you?" She asked and you shook your head. "You're my only doctor" you said and she smiled at this, saying it was good you knew that before kissing you again.

Takemi then climbed back out of your lap and reached forward for your pants, saying "further testing" was to begin as she unzipped your pants and tugged them down to expose your phallus. It twitched a little as it felt the cool air before gradually hardening at Takemi's touch.

"Seems someone is excited, must have been longer than we realised, huh?" She asked as she began stroking your shaft. She felt your cock grow nice and hard by her touch and looked at you, seeing your ever composed face even as she leaned down and ran her tongue along the underside of your shaft. "You must be pretty backed up due to your time away, unless you've been taking care of it yourself?" She inquired with a smirk to which you said hadn't.

"That's not good; it's healthy for a man to ejaculate but I do suppose it's useful in this regard, I can get plenty of samples tonight" she smirked before again licking up the length of your shaft before wrapping her lips around it.

You let out a groan at this, feeling Tae's lips around your cock again after so long felt amazing. Two months away may not seem long but when it's in a detention centre and you aren't able to crank one out due to having a cellmate and it would be awkward, then the fact sex between you and your favourite doctor was great, it was easy to miss the feeling of Tae's blowjobs. So you leaned your head back against the pillow as Tae leaned in a curled manner as she sucked your cock, you moaning from the familiar and long missed pleasure of her lips.

You did lift your head again to look at her, meeting her brown eyes as they stared up at you. Her hand, which she had wrapped around your shaft, pumped and jerked it as she bobbed her head steadily, coating you prick with saliva before lifting her mouth back to pump her hand faster.

It was clear what she was doing, she was testing how sensitive you were due to being in prison for two long months but was pleasantly surprised to see you hadn't become a quick shot. "I'll take a mental note of that" she thought before again wrapping her lips around the head of your cock, swirling her tongue around said tip as you groaned your approval of it, enjoying this long missed sensation.

"He never changes" Tae thought with a small smile turning on her lips before she grasped your cock firmly and lifted her mouth back to start jerking you off as she leaned down, taking one of your balls into her mouth which made you look down at her.

Those brown eyes of hers stared up at you, challenging you to see how long you would last after being away for so long. Takemi was not left disappointed as she was very exact with her actions, doing what she knew you enjoyed as she sucked on your balls whilst jerking your cock. You still remained composed though, the clear moans and groans of enjoyment but no sign of cumming just yet.

"Well it seems my Guinea pig isn't being compliant today; I've been needing those samples. It appears I need to work harder for them" Tae said with a smirk before engulfing your cock back into her mouth, bobbing her head as she stared up at you. She was coating your shaft with more saliva while at the same time cupping your halls to work on any sensitivity you may be hiding behind that stoic facade.

"Ngh" you grunted and Tae smirked, seeing she got a response she was looking for as she blew you before really showing she had missed you during your time in incarceration as she placed her hand to your abdomen and took your cock deep into her mouth.

"Gahah" you groaned as your head fell back against the pillow as you started cumming, spilling a load into Tae's waiting mouth as she stared up at you. She swallowed down as much cum as she could before pulling back, a few loose ropes hitting her face as she smirked before standing up to get something to wipe off your cum.

"It's good to know you haven't grown sensitive during your circumstances," Tae said as she was facing away from you. "But one time can be anomalous, I'll need to acquire more samples just to be certain" she continued as she slipped her black dress from her body along with her underwear before turning back towards you. This led to Takemi being surprised at your sudden closeness as you were off the bed and standing right behind her, catching her off guard as she stood by her desk which you promptly lifted her onto.

You moved so quietly that she never noticed but then so quickly that she was at a loss of breath for a moment as you stood between her legs with one held up as she leaned back against the wall. Some sheets of paper and notes were knocked to the floor but that didn't matter.

"Anything for my favourite doctor" you said as you held yourself to Tae's moist pussy lips, showing her own anticipation for this as she smirked and commented how bold her Guinea pig has become before gasping as you quickly penetrated her again. "Or is that boldness just impatience?" She asked as she held onto her desk before feeling you waste no more time as you drew back and then thrusted back in.

Moans started to fill the exam room of the clinic as you thrusted into Tae, staring into her eyes as she did back to you to show the intimate side of your relationship. You weren't rushing with your thrusts even with your bold movements to get to this situation, more slower than expected really but that was because you wanted to savour this moment with Takemi.

She did too; it had been two months since you last saw each other, two long months of gruelling waiting. One would expect you and Tae to be fucking the night away that animals in heat, but no, after so long away from each other you wanted to look her in the eyes as you made love. Then once you were both happy with the intimacy, you would fuck her for however long it was until satisfaction was reached.

So you stared at her face, into her eyes as you thrusted, pushing your hips into hers and slightly rocking her desk which you took her against. You were face to face, so close you could feel her breath as she let a smile on her lips. It wasn't the patented "Takemi charm" kind of smirk but a genuine smile as she gently grazed your cheek with her nails.

"That night, Christmas Eve, you were more distant than usual and I knew you were hiding something but I wouldn't have guessed you'd be turning yourself in the next morning" she said and you went to apologise for concerning her but she placed a finger to your lips.

"No, I'm not angry that you did it, I'm not even angry that you didn't tell me as it seems like something you would do, it seems my Guinea pig is as troublesome as ever" Tae chuckled before rolling her hips a little to signal for you to thrust faster, saying that she did intend a long "examination" of you for the night. "Be sure to give me plenty of samples" she smirked before a sharp gasp parted her lips as you slid her at more of an angle to thrust into the right spots.

More moans began filling the room as you stared into each other's eyes from the close distance of your faces. With the added speed of your thrusts as well as the slightly increased impact of them, Tae's breasts were bouncing as well as the dog tags she has around her neck.

Her moans were still soft but had a greater volume than before due to the new areas you hit with your thrusts. It wasn't just you taking note during the late night examinations you've had before, you've taken many notes on your side. As well as drinking in the beauty of the gothic doctor who plagued your head with so many emotions, you've noted her more sensitive spots, her favourite places and ways to be taken and every single change of expression that signals her pleasure levels. Because of Tae, you have become very observant and it was paying off.

Even with your tempered thrusts, her moans had fair volume due to the angles you thrusted and where you directed yourself. She held onto her desk again, gripping the side as she kept her balance as she stared back at your face before reaching her hand to lightly drag her nails over your chest.

"You've certainly come to show the effects of you escapades as a Phantom Thief, not disappointing at all" she smirked to keep up her own charm but you took away from of that facade as you began thrusting deeper, warranting a sassy comment between her moans about being very bold for a Guinea pig. It was just Tae's way of saying she loved you and enjoyed what you were doing really and you knew that.

So you continued with the deep thrusts, pushing further into her pussy as she moaned before you felt her walls contract around you as she suddenly came. Tae's hands went to your shoulders again but this time she dug her nails into your back a little, making you wince but remain composed as she came down from her orgasm.

As she relaxed, Tae looked back to you with a small chuckle as she said that it appears she was the one who became sensitive during your absence. This was something you took into account as you pulled her from her seat on her desk and knelt her up on her seat as you got behind her, pushing back in without a second thought as you began thrusting again.

Moans again filmed the exam room of Takemi's clinic as you took her from behind like this, slightly more aggressively this time as the time for tenderness was passing quickly.

It had been a long too months and you were pent up just as much as she was, you had both came once so it was safe to say formalities were done for the night as you leaned over her back. Your lips pressed against the back of Tae's neck, kissing it as she chuckled, again calling you bold as you were thrusting faster than before which made her moan even more.

It was good that her chair was backed up against the desk, the last thing needed being Tae rolling away from the impact of your thrusts but you also held onto her with your hands squeezing her breasts as you groaned into her ear. You missed her and she missed you, even with the growing aggressiveness of your thrusts, such was clear as you kept yourself close to her as you pushed into her slick pussy.

"You know, I'm meant to be examining you here" she commented as she looked back to you, reaching an arm around your neck as she pecked your cheek. "Go lay back in the bed for me" she whispered and you nodded before regrettably having to sever the intimate connection between you, even if momentarily, to oblige to her request.

It wasn't long before you were snugly embedded inside Tae though as she wanted to continue as much as you did. So she quickly moved to join you, straddling you and sinking herself back into you before rolling her hips in your lap as she enjoyed the pleasure of sex. She even let you hold her hips this time without knocking them away as she had become as impatient as you have by this point.

You stared up at your physician, watching her breasts and dog tags bounce as she moved in your lap. She had one hand massaging one of her tits as the second reached down to manually stimulate her clit with quick rubs of her pussy. This served to make her even more moist down there, allowing more fluid movements that grew more and more heated as this clinical trial continued.

The heat of sexual deprivation was growing and Takemi admitted this; "masturbating after closing wasn't cutting it for me, I could only be so patient myself" she moaned before feeling you from your grip on her hips.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" you apologised before suddenly thrusting upwards in a way that took Takemi by surprise, even making gasp before her moans completely filled the small room as you fucked her. Thrusting upwards in deep, rapid and hard strokes of your hips to fill her with the pleasure she had longed for two months of lonely nights. God, she missed these late night examinations!

"That's it my little Guinea pig! Be sure to give me a good sample" Tae moaned loudly as she rode your cock, feeling you reach up to grope one of her bouncing breasts which had been taunting you since the desk. It had been a long two months and you both needed this as the two of you fucked more aggressively than before, just to get that pent up frustration out the way as if she was driving the two of you insane.

It all came to an end with a blissful orgasm for the both of you. Tae's voice was louder than ever as she hit her pique of pleasure, cumming and coating your shaft with her juices as she felt you give her a very large "sample" that would no doubt ooze out of her if she removed herself from your lap.

But she didn't remove herself from your lap, instead slumping a little as she looked to you with a smirk.

"I still don't feel satisfied yet, you've kept me waiting for so long and now you have to make it up to me" she smirked before leaning down to kiss you as her eyes closed. This woman really was going to be the death of you with her "clinical trials".

It sure was going to be a thorough examination.


End file.
